TT-33
The TT-33 is an improved version of the Soviet 7.62x25mm Tokarev TT-30 semi-automatic pistol designed in 1933 by Fedor Tokarev. The TT-33 was designed to replace the Nagant M1895 revolver. The TT-33 drew from several Browning-made pistols, most notably the M1911 and FN M1903, but had numerous alterations to the designs, including a simplified hammer assembly and locking lugs all around the barrel; the handgun was also originally chambered in the 7.62 x 25mm Tokarev round as opposed to .45 ACP or 9mm of other European handguns. It was widely used by Soviet troops during World War II, though not in adequate numbers to totally push out the M1895 Nagant, and the design was copied by other Communist nations. The weapon is renowned for its durability. It was later phased out in favor of the Pistolet Makarova, in 1951. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the TT-33 is the standard pistol issued to the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong factions. It features an 8-round magazine, medium recoil, low damage multipliers, average accuracy, a 4-second reload, and a firecap of around 540 RPM. It can kill in up to 2-3 shots. It can be used in medium to long range combat, as its cross hairs can be small enough to effectively hit an enemy at long range. Although, the TT-33's awkward recoil and deviation can make a moving target very hard to kill at longer ranges. Compared to the American and South Vietnamese M1911, the TT-33 and the M1911 have identical stats with the exception of magazine capacity. Where the M1911 has one extra round in the magazine compared to the TT-33. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the TT-33 is one of the two selectable sidearms. It features a 12-round magazine, a high rate of fire and moderate power. It is the equivalent of the M9 from the base game, and even has exactly the same stats and most of the same sounds as the M9, though the sound for racking the slide is much different. Its iron sights, in most aspects, are very favorable, as players need only to aim with the very prominent and thin front post, which is very ideal for pin-point accuracy and easy aiming. Gallery TT33StatsBC2V.png|The TT-33's in-game description and stats evaluation. TT-33 Static BFBC2V.png|The TT-33. TT-33 Iron Sight BFBC2V.png|The TT-33's iron sights. TT-33 Pre-Reload.png|TT-33 in pre-reload. TT-33 Reloading BFBC2V.png|Reloading the TT-33. TT-33 Cocking BFBC2V.png|Cocking the TT-33. TT33 BC2V.png|The TT-33 at Hill 137. TT33 BC2V IS.png|The TT-33's iron sights. M1911 TT33 Compare.png|Comparison between the TT-33 - M1911 tt33render.jpg|The render of the TT-33. Trivia *In Battlefield Vietnam, the TT-33 has the same reload animation and reload time as the M1911, as well as that of the P38 and M1911 in Battlefield 1942. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the TT-33 has the same star graduation as primary weapons (25 kills for bronze, 50 for silver, etc.) despite being a secondary weapon, which require half the kills to achieve stars compared to primary weapons. *The TT-33 in Bad Company 2: Vietnam has the same reload as the magazine-fed handguns in the base game. Videos File:TT33|Gameplay with the TT-33 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings in Conquest mode External links *TT-33 on Wikipedia *TT-33 on world.guns.ru References Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sidearms of Battlefield: Bad Company 2